1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to hand-held tools, and in particular, it relates to hand-held trowels having an accessible hollow handle compartment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
Today, people frequently travel to the woods, mountains or other "wild" or unimproved areas for recreational purposes, or merely to escape the urban environment. Due to the lack of improvements in these areas, comfort facilities, including toilets, are generally not available. However, humanity being what it is, the need for toilet facilities in unimproved areas exists.
When returning to nature, in the absence of restroom facilities, it is an usually the desire of hikers and backpackers in the back country not to harm or otherwise impact the environment. Therefore, in order to carry out their normal eliminatory functions without adversely affecting the environment, people should carry equipment to dig a small latrine, and also to carry the necessary accessories to clean themselves after the completion of their functions. Previously, this has proved to be cumbersome, since many camper shovels are large and not convenient to carry, but are also impractical since the other accessories, such as toilet paper, are generally necessary when a person completes the use of a latrine or restroom.
Clendenon, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,524, describes a utility knife and digging tool having an inner cavity or compartment for the temporary attachment of an extension which facilitates use of the knife as a digging tool. While capable of carrying small articles at times other than when the extension is mounted on the knife, the compartment of the Clendenon, Jr., patent is neither large enough or accessible enough to carry personal hygiene products, such as toilet paper, which are generally necessary for sanitation and comfort. In fact, carrying the utility knife inside or outside of a backpack or pocket poses hazardous problems in that the knife blade could cause injuries or damage to the person or the belongings of the carrier.